gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
T.J. Cummings
T.J. Cummings (Japanese: 城之内悠二 Hepburn: Jōnouchi Yūji) is an American former bisexual pornographic film actor. He was born on July 28, 1980 in Los Angeles, California, United States. Names Jonouchi comes from Billy Herrington's soramimi 'Forgive me, Jonouchi...' from "You're a scrappy dog, aren't ya?", from the film, Lords of the Lockerroom. Yuji comes from Billy's soramimi 'Hurry up...... Yuji.' from "Alright, we'll redo.", from the film, Lords of the Lockerroom. Early on in his career, he went under the alias Nick Steel. Eventually, Nick Steel phased it out in favor of T.J. Cummings, until his eventual forced retirement. In Japanese, T.J. Cummings is transcribed as T.J. Kamingusu (T･J･カミングス) and Nick Steel is transcribed as Nikku Sutīru (ニック・スティール). History Nick made his debut in Rescue 69-11 at the age of 16, presumably in a non-pornographic role. He would then start performing in 1999 for a variety of gay and transsexual films, including Lords of the Lockerroom. Around 2000, Nick began performing in primarily hetero pictures, with various bisexual roles and gay flicks. His physique grew considerably during the early 2000s, and he is noted for his muscular figure. T.J. Cummings had gone on to state that he wouldn't star in any more gay pornographic films after 2000 and focus entirely on straight pornographic films. In 2009, T.J. Cummings was in a video which showed off his current impressive physique to a dance and electronic song. T.J. Cummings had a prolific career in the straight porn industry, having performed with known actors such as Gianna Michaels, Kendra Lust, and Asa Akira. He has retired since then. Unfortunately, in 2013, T.J. Cummings had contracted AIDS.http://mikesouth.com/hiv/a-little-more-on-the-hiv-situation-8871/ Role in Gachimuchi T.J. Cummings is a main character of the Gachimuchi universe. This is due to him being, according to the posting dates found on Nico Nico Douga, the third bout that Billy Herrington was ever in, following the second bout and first bout of Duncan Mills and Danny Lee, respectively. Beginning in 2009, the video that showed off T.J. Cummings' current physique gave him another nickname and or form in similar vain to Super Kazuya: Perfect Jonouchi (パーフェクト城之内). According to the Japanese, Perfect Jonouchi is the result of the Fairy Nightmare, in which Billy pinned Nick to the ground in the nude and rubbed his penis onto Nick's face. One of his lines were mistranslated as "イケメーン？www" (roughly "Handsome?"). This same phrase is utilized in fan videos where Nick Steel utters his famous misheard dialogue. In a specific example, photos of handsome Wrestling Series characters are displayed to the aforementioned line. Notable soramimi include "Um, yeah, more or less just straight up.", "It's some incentive going against you.", "I don't hate the bottom!" "You get mad? You getting mad? You getting mad? You getting mad?", "I'm bringing you to the middle of the ring, you bitch!", "Supposed to be teaching me!", "Yeah, look at that ass!", "I just legged you out!", and "It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt!". Lords of the Lockerroom In Lords of the Lockerroom, Nick Steel is a scrawny boy who is caught staring at Billy Herrington who was putting on clothes after a shower. Under the guise of being an amateur looking for some tips, Billy teaches him various wrestling pointers, until Jonouichi turns on him and shows his true intentions of taking his ass. Though initially capable of knocking him out briefly in a sleeper hold, Billy eventually overpowers Jonouchi, and leaves him lying on the floor, but not before going in anally. Foot Soldiers In Foot Soldiers, Nick Steel and another man lick each other's feet then have anal sex with each other. Virgin No More In Virgin No More, Nick Steel finally builds up the courage to enter the HAMMER BAR, after pacing back and forth within the entrance of the HAMMER BAR, for several hours, to express his homosexuality to a group of older men staring the young adult down. After having sex with Spike, the two men are kicked out of an apartment room while naked. Nick and Spike quickly attempt to put on their clothes before getting caught by two people in an elevator. Older Women, Younger Men 5 In Older Women, Younger Men 5, T.J. Cummings is caught staring at a maid. His quote, "She gave me quite a show," was misheard as "茂美、怖いでしょう," or "Shigemi kowai deshou" (Meaning something along the lines of "Shigemi's scary, isn't she?"). Because of this, the woman is known as Shigemi Ikeda, Ikeda coming from another character who is named Creamstew Ikeda and known for his long pointy chin. TJ Cummings - Flexing It In TJ Cummings - Flexing It, T.J. Cummings poses for the cameraman, whom provides him outdoor camera shots in a apartment complex to Offer Nissim and Maya Simantov's song, "Hook Up". This is his current appearance. The film was made in 2009, while Lords of the Lockerroom was made in 1999, for comparison purposes. J5 (Jonouchi Terminal Illness Syndrome) J5 (Jonouchi Terminal Illness Syndrome) (J5(城之内症候群末期症状)) is an occurrence when niconico users hallucinate that Jonouchi Yuji is emitting his iconic misheard dialogue in the videos he is in and go psychotic. This is worse when the video is short and repeats Jonouchi's few lines. There is no cure for it. Based on L5. Quotes ''Lords of the Lockerroom'' 'Billy Herrington vs. Nick Steel' Introduction * "Hey, what's going on?" * "Nothing." * "Thank you, I noticed yours also." * "Um, bit of an amateur, in comparison. But, umm your physique is one good than mine. If you don't mind me saying." * "The more just the merrier, I'm always looking to get better." * "Yeah!" * "If you're game, I'm game." * "Um." * "Um, yeah, more or less just straight up." * "I don't want to hurt you." * "I don't want to hurt you." * "Be gentle." Round 1 * "Hew hew." * "I try." * "Thanks." * "That was new!" * (leg movement) VIX * "Yeah it's definitely." * "Well. I could see I might learn a lot!" * "Only one way to learn, right?" * "That's a new one." * "'Kay, now I want you (to) get down." * "Yeah, on all fours." * "You're not a bottom?" * "Well, I enjoyed the bottom end of it." * "It is a nice view though." * "Now where do the hands go?" * "Yes, I am bitch!" * "In near the top, right?" * "I like that ass!" * "It's probably under there!" * "It's some incentive going against you." (すませ～んｗごめんなしゃーい - Sumase~n w gomen nashai - Sorry. Ha. Sorry.) * "I don't like the bottom, oh!" (デビルレイクバーマ - Debiru Reiku Bama - Devil Lake Bahama) Round 2 * "I didn't know you were quite that strong!" * "It's hard to concentrate with you looking that good!" * "Oh, you get mad? You getting mad? You getting mad? You getting mad?" (Oh イケメン？w イケメン？ww イケメーン？www イケメーン？wwww - Oh ikemen? w ikemen? ww ikemen? www ikemen? wwww - Oh handsome? Handsome? Handsome? Handsome?) * "Oh my god!" * "I'm bringing you to the middle of the ring, you bitch!" (最近のローゼンメイデンビッチ - Saikin no Rozen Meiden bitsuchi - Recent Rozen Maiden bitch.) * "How do you like that?" * "Huh?" * "Who's your teacher?" * "Get up." * "Supposed to be teaching me!" (細いTNTNね～www - Komai TNTN ne~www - Skinny penis!) * "Oh god!" * "Yeah, I like that butt. I like that butt!" * "Look at that!" * "You sure you showered? Are you sure you showered?" * "I want some more!" * "Look at me! Look at me! MUUUAH!" * "Yeah, look at that ass!" (破いちゃえ～！ - Ha ichi a e~! - Break it up!) * "Look at that! Look at that!" * "Oh? You getting weak? Getting weak? Let's go to sleep." * "My dick's right by your ass! You like it there? It means I'm gonna fuck you!" * "Come on! Go to sleep!" * "Teach fell asleep!" * "MUUUAH!" * "Come, on. Wake up." Round 3 * "You alright? You alright?" * "You, you read David and Goliath? Did you? Did you?" * "I'm just gonna get you mad, and you'll get knocked out by me just like last time?" * "I just legged you out!" * "I like being on top of you. I like it." * "Ooh yeah, you may be stronger than me but I'm a bit craftier!" * "AAAGH AAAGH!" * "Oh cheap shot! That's what it is!" * "AH GEEAAH!" * "IAH GIVE!" * "IEH!" * "You like that?" Round 4 * "Oh, you didn't do it? You didn't do it?" * "That is so weak!" * "You're gonna pin me?" * "I'm gonna make you suck my dick before you pin me!" * "Shoulders up! Shoulders up!" * "Oh, look at that ass!" * "Shoulders up! Shoulders up, hm?" * "I told you I made you suck this dick before right?" * "Get down! Get down!" * "All of 'em?" * "All of 'em." Round 5 * "Ah! Ease up man!" * "Angry!? You sound like you're in pain!" * "You'll break my leg!" * "I ain't done yet. I'm not done yet." * "Oh god!" * "I'm gonna pin, I'm gonna pin you!" * "You like that?" * "Oh god!" Final Round * "Uncle!" * "It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt!" (イタズラ - It zu ra - It's a prank!) * "I give!" ''Older Women, Younger Men 5'' * "We have this woman, who comes in every week, cleans up a bit." (chuckles) * "Sometimes I watch her, when she does her housework. But last time she was here, she must have realized I was watching." * "She gave me quite a show." (茂美、怖いでしょう - Shigemi kowai deshou - Shigemi is quite scary, isn't she?) Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Behind the naming of Jonouchi, the existance of Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内克也 Jōnouchi Katsuya), the character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (遊☆戯☆王デュエルモンスターズ) anime series, which was very famous on Nico Nico Douga, seems to have significantly influenced the character nickname for T.J. Cummings. Gallery Yuji1.png|In Lords of the Lockerroom. Nick Steel Foot Soldiers.png|In Foot Soldiers. Shigemi1.png|In Older Women, Younger Men 5. T.J. Cummings.jpg|T.J. Cummings as he looked in 2009 in a photo from the film, TJ Cummings - Flexing It. External links * Interview at MEN of PORN (Warning: contains NSFW content and T.J. Cummings provides terrible answers) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Perfect Jonouchi article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series